


For You? Anything

by cafeakira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokémon Omega Ruby | Alpha Sapphire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Beauty lies within the eyes of the beholder. As most say. To Ruby, his Pokemon take that title. But that all changes when he starts high school and his eyes land upon the wild child of Professor Birch, who at first, comes off as anything but beautiful.Ruby x Sapphire. Franticshipping.





	1. Chapter 1

"There you go, Nana! Good as new!" Ruby sat back on his rump, chest puffing out in pride as he observed his Mightyena, donned in a bonnet he had made especially for her, that he had just fixed after it tore from her romping around in play with his other Pokémon.

Nana barked in glee, and Ruby stretched, scarlet eyes glancing towards the clock on his bedside table. Upon noticing the time, his eyes widened and he frantically jumped up. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for school!" He quickly fetched his shoes by the foot of his bed and slipped them on, hopping on one leg as he grabbed his backpack from the back of his chair and slipped it on, just as he managed to get both of his shoes on. "Later, Nana!" And with that, he would dash out the door of his dorm.

It was Ruby's first day at Slateport City High. Several miles from his own home in Littleroot, it had taken a lot of convincing from both his mother and father to allow him to attend. The tuition was high as the school was regarded highly, its formatting similar to a college campus, what with the dorms. Thankfully he didn't have a roommate 一 yet. But even if he did, it was all worth it for the art program they offered, which is why he had been so fixated on attending the school in the first place.

His father never much approved of his choices, having thought his love for art was simply a hobby. But after seeing his passion in the work he did, from sewing clothes for his Pokémon, his drawings and paintings, to his photography, his dad, the famous Petalburg City Gym Leader, had finally caved, after admitting that Ruby had talent.

It hasn't been easy, but Ruby vowed to work his ass off, to earn even more of his father's approval, and to not disappoint him and make him regret letting him attend this school.

"Today, life begins!" He pumps his fist in the air with confidence, as he makes his way out of the boy's dormitory, towards the school building. Already, masses of student were heading to their first class of the day, some stopping to chat when they spotted a friend. Ruby didn't have any friends yet, though, he never really had problems making them, due to his dad's influence.

"Everyone seems nice though." Ruby commented to himself, glancing around at all the different students. He hadn't been watching where he was going, and found himself bumping into someone.

"Oof!" Ruby stumbled back a few feet, regaining his footing before looking forward to see who he had ran into.

He came face to face with a boy with golden eyes, raven black hair hidden beneath a backwards cap, and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Well aren't I lucky? Running into a cutie on the first day of school."

Ruby felt his cheeks grow hot and he did his best to send this boy a glare, to hide the embarrassment his words seemed to give him. "Watch where you're going, pervert."

"Me? If I remember correctly, it's _you_ who ran into _me_." Lopsided grin and eyes shining with mischief, Ruby knew this guy would be bad news. Definitely not someone he'd choose as his first friend.

"Well sorry." Ruby muttered, sounding the furthest thing from being apologetic. "Now outta my way." He'd brush past him.

But he didn't get very far before his arm from in the other boy's grasp.

"I just can't accept that apology." He insisted, doing his best to look forlorn about it and Ruby sighed. _Great. Here goes my chance to give myself a stellar reputation._ Because apparently, reputation was everything in high school. That was the cruel truth about it.

"Well it's the only one you're getting." Ruby growled, pulling out of the boy's grasp. "I'm going to be late for class, so leave me alone."

He walked away, and to his relief, the other boy didn't pursue him. "Thank God. I think I'll call him Ass Face for now." Since he didn't care enough to ask for his name. He was just the first jerk among many that he would meet here, he was sure of it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ruby found himself standing in front of classroom 1-A, the door already open, inviting its students in. Voices drifted to him from inside and he took a deep breathe. Nervousness was setting in, but he would not allow it to take over and exhaling, he took his first step inside.

The chatter stopped for a brief moment, enough for his classmates inside to glance at him before turning back to whomever they were talking to and continuing their conversation.

He sighed. It wouldn't be easy to fit in, as he didn't want anyone to know who his father was, as he didn't want to use his reputation as a way to make friends. Or rather, he didn't want that to be the reason why people approached him or try to befriend him.

"I'm on my own." Ruby mumbled, ambling down a row of desks to find an empty seat. It wasn't until he reached the very back that he noticed Ass Face.

Ruby's teeth grit, and before Ass Face could say anything, Ruby walked passed him and headed for the last row of desks that went down by the windows and found a seat next to a girl.

At least...he thought it was a girl. She had messy brown hair, as if she didn't even take the time to comb it out in the morning. Her face was smudged and her school uniform wasn't even on properly. Several of the buttons of her blouse were undone and her skirt was hitched up over her knees, and Ruby found himself blushing immensely just staring at her, so he averted his gaze quickly. Though the girl didn't even seem bothered by her appearance, unlike most girls.

And it was like everyone else in class made a point to ignore her or pretend she wasn't there. But not Ruby. He found himself so fixated on trying to figure out why anyone, especially a girl, would allow herself to be seen in public in that state of wear. It was like she had no conscious, or worse 一 no shame.

"Can I help you?"

It wasn't until the girl cut into his thoughts, that Ruby found that he had been staring too intently at her.

Blushing a deep scarlet, same color as his eyes, Ruby turned away quickly, though he felt the girl's sapphire blue gaze piercing into him.

Sweat beaded across his brow and one drop made it's way down the side of his face and to his chin, where it lingered momentarily before finally dropping down onto his knuckle, which he hadn't realized was taut from how tightly he had his fist clenched.

Today was just turning out to be a really weird first day of school.

"If you're wondering why I look like this." The girl drawled, and even though it was true, the way she seemed obnoxious about it, really pissed Ruby off.

"I'm not, and I don't care." Ruby insisted, not even bothering to look at her as he replied, though in his peripheral vision, he thought he saw a look of hurt flicker across her face, but he didn't have time to ponder on that thought as the teacher finally made his appearance. Ruby was too baffled by his muscularity, that he didn't notice the girl drop her head, eyes glassing over as she slid further down into her seat.

No more thought was given to the weird girl he had decided to sit next to on a whim, just to get away from Ass Face, who's name he found out was Gold, thanks to roll call.

And when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period, the girl was already up and out the door before he even managed to stand up himself.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Was all Ruby could ask himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire ran. The hallways and students whizzed past her peripheral vision, but she didn't slow down, not even when she started to constantly run into bodies, complaints being shouted out after her when she managed to pull herself away and go around them.

She wouldn't stop. Not until she was as far away from the scarlet eyed boy as deemed possible in the school yard.

Tears stung the corners of her cerulean eyes and flew past her face as she continued to run. She should be used to it by now. The teasing. She's dealt with it all her life. But somehow...this time hurt more than any of the other times she's been bullied and ridiculed, and she couldn't fathom why.

Why should she care what that scarlet eyed boy thought of her? About what he said?

_Because you like him._ Her subconscious sneered at her. Sapphire immediately pushed her down.

"I don't even know him!" She'd protest, coming to a stop when she reached the chain link fence that encircled the football field. But she couldn't lie to herself.

The minute Ruby stepped foot in class, Sapphire was taken. The joy she felt when he had sat beside her had been indescribable.

_Plus he noticed me._ She thought, sliding down the fence and sitting on the ground. _He was an ass, but he had noticed me._

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugs them tightly, ignoring the sound of the bell in the distance, that indicated the start of the next class.

_I don't want to see him again._

Nevertheless, she did, in the class that followed the one that she had skipped on purpose, arriving just as the final bell rang.

Though she pretended not to notice him, holding her head up high as she set out her supplies on her desk.

Though, she was unable to suppress her urge, and watched him from her peripheral vision.

He was staring at her.

With a squeak, Sapphire turns back around, fingers clasping together nervously. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment and her skin was prickly from the intensity of his gaze.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ She wondered, heart sinking to the pits of her stomach. _Probably cause of how you look._ Her subconscious huffed, rearing her ugly head again.

His scarlet eyes pierced through her, his brows furrowing as if he was studying her closely. It made her self-conscious, knowing the untamed and wild state of her hair, and the smudges of dirt all over her arms and legs, even face.

_Stop staring!_ She hissed. _You said you didn't care why I looked this way._

After what felt like an eternity, instead of a few minutes, he turns away when the teacher enters the classroom and calls the class to attention to take roll.

"Ruby!" The teacher called out.

He raised his hand. "Here!"

Sapphire sucked in her breathe. She had missed his name earlier in their first period as she had been too distracted by her sorrow to pay attention.

"Ruby..." She whispers, feeling the name roll off her tongue and she found herself giggling. Ruby turns to look at her again, this time skeptically, as well as the rest of the class.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Sapphire?"

She squeaked, realizing the teacher must have been trying to get her attention. "H-here!"

"Glad of you to join us now, Sapphire." The class snickered. She blushed in humiliation and bowed her head, eyes on her lap.

The teacher continued roll for another minute or two, Sapphire rubbing at her cheeks, willing for her blush to go away. _Stop being red!_ She told her face, feeling Ruby still looking at her again.

_Great, he must think I'm an idiot now, on top of being homeless or something._ Who knew what Ruby thought of her appearance. Certainly not that she was the daughter of Littleroot's Professor Birch.

_Won't he be surprised._ She thinks sarcastically, cheeks a little cooler now and she props her elbow up on her desk in order to rest her chin in her hand as the teacher now started their biology class.

"Okay class. I know it's the first day of school, but we're starting with a lab first thing. The exciting stuff." The class cheers. She waits until it quiets down before continuing. "I will be assigning you to partners. As unfair as it might be, your partner will be yours for the entire semester. Changes will only be made if I see problems between you and your partner or if they or you aren't doing their part of the work, or you aren't. Groups are as follows." As she started naming off pairs, Sapphire began to dread the lab already. She didn't have any friends and everyone always made fun of her. It would be no different here. Sighing, she straightened up, awaiting her impending doom.

"Sapphire!" The teacher called out.

Sapphire jumped. "Y-Yes?" _Here it goes._

"Your partner will be Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the short and late update. I'm not sure how many readers actually like this shipment or book, so updates will depend on that. As for now, it'll be once or twice a month that I'll update this. I personally like how it's coming out though. Hope you all do too.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am starting a fourth book, when I have three others to update and several one-shots to finish. *sobs* But still! Hope you guys enjoy this Poké fic!


End file.
